Our Own Strengths
by WhatChuuKnowBoutMe
Summary: He thought she would ask him to return to Konoha, but- "I have no business with a traitor like you, Sasuke" -She didn't.


_Emeral and Onyx, lost in eachothers intense gaze._

_Wind blowing through pink and black_

_His eye's studying every detail of her and her own of him_

_The atmosphere between the two Shinobi as they stood face to face was deceptively calm._

**"Are you here to convince me to return, **_**Sakura**_**?" **

_His dark chuckle invading the nerves in her ears_

**"**_**No**_**" **

_Her reply instant, voice calm and brief_

**"**_**I have no business with a traitor like you anymore, Sasuke. Neither does Konoha**__**.**_**"**

_His obsidian orbs narrowed in suspicion. She saw a brief flicker of... Something else, before they went back to being cold and menacing._

**"Is that so?"**

_Silence ensued before it was broken like a hot knife through butter_

**"**_**Yes**_**"**

_His speed was incredible; it seemed like a mere flicker before he was now a breath away _from _her. _

_Their eyes still locked and he felt an unknown yet familiar feeling clenching his chest._

**"That's interesting; I would have thought that such a pathetic village would be begging me to return... Especially the pathetic **_**people**_** in it"**

_Green eyes narrowed and she stared at him in disgust. Catching onto his accusation referring to herself—_

**"**_**The village is strong and so are the people in it..."**_

_He waited patiently, knowing she was not yet finished__._

"**After**_** the invasion from Pein, It took strength for them to hold their heads high and..**__**.**__** Finally let go**_**,"**

_Both Shinobi knew that she was no longer talking about the village but instead- Herself_

_**"And for that reason, it no longer has time for traitors.**_**"**

_In other words SHE had no time for HIM_

_He was taken aback by her hard and defiant eyes directed towards him. _

_A familiar pain in his chest grew along with his anger_

_She could feel his breath coming dangerously close but she refused to back down from his stare_

**"Traitors are stronger than you think."**

_It was now his turn_

_Both Shinobi knew he was talking about himself and not just any traitor out there_

_She scoffed inwardly while he held her gaze intent on not letting go before getting his point across_

"**It**** also takes strength to betray someone you love.****.****."**

_Her reply was instant and sharp. A throaty chuckle escaping her lips_

**"**_**There is no strength in betrayal when there was no one you loved in the first place..."**_

_She was now openly referring to him _

_He was hurt but he dared not show it. _

_He took a step back and so did she._

**"There is also no strength in a person when in reality you have not let go.****.****."**

_He was also referring to her openly_**, **_tone bitter and defensive. It sounded almost pained she mused to herself_

_It was silent and the only thing that was heard was the gentle breeze blowing along their skin_

**"**_**Well then Sasuke, I guess I have more strength than you give me credit for**_**."**

_She smiled lightly and so did he_

**"Likewise****,**** Sakura****.****"**

_Backs facing eachother, they started to walk away—Never once looking back._

_Because they were BOTH strong._

~X~

**Not knowing how hard it was for me to walk away**

_**Not knowing how hard it was for me to let go**_

_**But I did, and although every second broke my heart to do so, **_

_**I grew stronger.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Written By: **__WhatChuuKnowBoutMe_

_._

_._

_._

_**!**_

**A/N— this was sort of a drabble thing that's been left in my documents for a while. I had the idea a long time ago and it was already written out (I just went over it again to edit it) but I've only posted it now. Hope you all like it.**

**Do you guys want a sequel or something? I dunno so tell me, kay? Haven't actually thought about it but maybe if they were to meet up again? Tell me what you guys want, ne? Sequal? One-shot?**

**Question: Do you guys understand what Sasuke and Sakura are meaning? **


End file.
